Couples and relations in Bully
The following lists the Couples and Relations in Bully. Jimmy's Relationships It should be noted that, with the possible exception of Eunice (because no other students are interested in her), none of Jimmy's potential romantic partners will be exclusively romantic with him, regardless of whether he is or not. With Eunice Pound Jimmy wins Eunice's heart very early in the school year when he retrieves a stolen box of chocolates for her. From then on, Eunice considers Jimmy her "main squeeze." Jimmy is somewhat grossed out by her overenthusiastic kissing style, although he's not above using her affection to his advantage. Eunice is the only girl who will kiss Jimmy regardless of the clothes he is wearing. With Beatrice Trudeau Beatrice ends up falling for Jimmy after he retrieves her stolen chemistry notes from Mandy. He doesn't seem to be interested in a relationship with her, although he does return her affections at times. With Pinky Gauthier Jimmy ends up on Pinky's good side after he clears a line in front of the movie theater for her in Movie Tickets. They go on a date to the carnival, but after that are not referred to as a couple. Pinky can always be heard cheering Jimmy on during his boxing matches, however, and Jimmy can still kiss her afterward. With Lola Lombardi After Jimmy beat Johnny Vincent in a bike race and Johnny went to tune his bike up, Lola left him for Jimmy. However, Lola arguably never had feelings for any of the boys she dated, and eventually Jimmy wised up. At the end of Chapter 3 he told Johnny that he could keep her. This would make Lola the only girl that Jimmy dumped. However, Jimmy can still kiss her after Chapter 3, if he wishes to do so. With Mandy Wiles Jimmy ended up with Mandy during Chapter 4 after he cleaned up the dirty posters that Earnest had made in the mission Discretion Assured. This relationship lasted until the events of Chapter 5 when Gary turned the school against Jimmy. Lines of dialogue from Mandy indicate that she dumped him because of some things Gary said about him to her. Jimmy can still kiss her during Chapters 5 and 6, if he wants. With Zoe Taylor Jimmy and Zoe end up together while he's expelled from school. The final cutscene of the game ends with Jimmy and Zoe kissing on the steps of the school. Presumably, they remain together during Chapter 6, though Zoe (like the other girls) is frequently seen kissing other boys. With other female characters Upon passing his first Art class, Jimmy can kiss any of the non-clique female students if he presents the appropriate gift (candy for Eunice, flowers for Christy and Angie), and can kiss them at will upon completing Art. It is possible for Jimmy to go through the entire game without earning Christy's affections. Although Melody Adams has an obvious crush on him, he cannot kiss her or the other younger girls. For a short period after running an errand for Mrs. Lisburn, Jimmy can kiss her, but otherwise he can't kiss any adult women. With other male characters On passing his first Art class, Jimmy can kiss one boy from each clique. He must be on friendly terms (60 faction or higher) with the clique, provided that he is on friendly terms with the clique and have flowers in his inventory to give to them. The six kissable boys are Trent Northwick, Gord Vendome, Cornelius Johnson, Vance Medici, Kirby Olsen and Duncan. Jimmy gets the same health bonus for kissing boys that he would have for kissing girls, but even after having passed Art 5, he will still have to present the boys with a gift. Other Couples Johnny Vincent & Lola Lombardi Probably the most well known couple around Bullworth. Johnny calls himself the "King around here", and Lola his queen. Their relationship is plagued by Lola's infidelity. Johnny is endlessly willing to take her back it seems, and Lola's behavior when he goes missing indicates a level of co-dependence on her part. They broke up for a while after the events of Chapter 3, but got back together later. Gord Vendome & Lola Lombardi Lola is not faithful to Johnny, and engages in an extended affair with Gord. She likes him primarily because, being that he is a Prep, he has a lot of money to spend on her. For his part, Gord finds the idea of dating a girl from a lower social class to be thrilling. After Jimmy gets proof of the affair to Johnny, he and the Greasers set a trap for Gord and beat him up; this apparently puts an end to the affair. Ted Thompson & Mandy Wiles Being the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader respectively means that these two are the poster children of couples around Bullworth. However, after the events of Paparazzi it is thought that Ted dumped Mandy. Mandy then fell for Jimmy after, who it is then speculated ended up as Jimmy's girlfriend at the start of Chapter 5. Mandy was seen kissing Jimmy in front of Ted and he made no objections. Derby Harrington & Pinky Gauthier Seeking to keep up the family tradition of nepotism and inbreeding, Pinky, as Derby's cousin, was betrothed to him. Both often repeat that "cousins are legal". But after Derby was over three minutes late to a date, Pinky left him for Jimmy. Although dating Pinky hurt Jimmy's standing with the Preppies, Derby seemed to be ambivalent to this personally. Trent Northwick & Kirby Olsen Trent and Kirby, both of whom are bisexual, were seen waiting in line together to see a movie during the Chapter 2 mission Movie Tickets. When they were spotted, Kirby ran away. Considering that Kirby is ashamed of his bisexuality it's unlikely they remained together. Relations Pinky & Derby As mentioned above, Pinky and Derby are cousins. Dan & Thad Dan Wilson and Thad Carlson are brothers, as stated in dialogue by Cornelius. Dan is the older of the two. They have different last names, but the names were only given on the soundboard. The soundboard has other errors in regards to names. Another purely speculative explanation would be that their parents divorced and the brother who stayed with the mother adopted her surname after the divorce. Possible Relations Wade & Christy & Mr. Martin Wade and Christy are probably related, as suggested by their shared surname and bright red hair. Mr. Martin shares the surname, and seems to match up with things that Wade says about his dad in his dialogue. Bo, Lance, & Gloria Jackson All three share a lot in common. They share the same surname, skin colour, and intelligence (although being a Jock, Bo tries to keep his hidden). Lance and Bo both have very similar facial features. Norton Williams & Officer Williams Norton Williams and Officer Williams share a skin color and love of fighting, and it is quite possible that Officer Williams is Norton's father. Category:Bully